The signs of death
by Geekybookconsumer
Summary: During Johns wedding Sherlock figures out who the killer is (the camera man) and who the victim is (himself). What happens when Sherlock doesn't tell anyone what he figured out and the killer makes a move?
1. Chapter 1 - When and where

_**The signs of death:**_

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything except the things that aren't in Sherlock. All the rest is owned by BBC, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat and the rest of their crew.

When and where:

This takes place during the signs of three.

Sherlock has just realized who the murderer is and who the target is.

He is the target. But knowing who the killer is he lays low and waits.

He is curious to know what the killer has in store for him.

Unmasking the killer before the act, is impossible.

He doesn't inform anyone, it is John's wedding and he doesn't want to ruin it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Spiked

Spiked?

I went to the bar. Everyone was dancing, I was just an extra. I would have left if it hadn't been for John's pleas to stay till the end. I had to keep an eye on the camera man anyway. Wouldn't want the killer to do something. But for now he was sitting on the other side of the bar.

'Can I get something for you, Detective?' the bartender asked. 'One glass of port please.' One drink couldn't do wrong could it? When the bartender came John and Mary were just kissing. It hurt me, I knew I blew my chance with John when I 'died' but it still hurt, seeing my flatmate and secret crush kissing.

I emptied the port in one go. Only to taste the strange flavour in the drink when I had swallowed. Had the bartender given me something wrong? I knew the taste, but it took a while to realize what it was.

Had my drink just been spiked? My answer came walking to me. 'Well, Sherlock, liked it?' the camera man was smiling. I tried to punch him in the face but I couldn't do it. 'Oh, don't even try. 'The drug has already kicked in. Why don't we go to your flat and work it all out?

'Now, why would i do that for?' I asked, i was trying to deduce something about him, but i couldn't concentrate. 'Well you wouldn't want poor John to get shot during his wedding?' 'What?' That wasn't possible. I checked everyone on guns or other weapons. No one could get a gun inside!


	3. Chapter 3 - Fan Clubs

Fan clubs

'I know what you are thinking now. You did check everyone for guns, didn't you? From the smallest child to that police man. But why would the great Sherlock Holmes check the camera from the camera man? Or the chef hats of the cooks?'

I couldn't help but stare at this man. Here I was, best detective of the world, yet a camera man had outsmarted me!

'How?' I asked out loud.

'Well, Mr. Holmes, you're not the only one with a fan club. Moriarty had one too. Yet you killed him. He wasn't supposed to die! You were! And we might not be able to get him back to life, but we CAN kill YOU! Now let's get a cab and go to your apartment!'

I tried to find a flaw, I knew it would be there. Or a way to get out. But my mind was all fussy, i couldn't think right, let alone deduce something. So I followed the camera man to a cab and got in. Like a little sheep following a wolf.

'221B Baker street, please.' He asked

I suppose i shouldn't be surprised that he knew my address. I rested my head on the back of the seat. It felt like lead. I wondered if I would be able to get up all the stairs of my apartment, and what would happen if i got there.


	4. Chapter 4 - Durgs

Drugs

After 25 minutes driving we arrived at my apartment. The camera man paid and pulled me out of the cab, I just let him. I felt like i would fall asleep in a few minutes. I felt him half carry, half drag me upstairs. I was pushed in my armchair when my eyes closed.

When i woke up my arms and legs were tied to the armchair. I felt much better, i could think clearly and see better too.

'Rise and shine, Sherlock. Let the game begin.'

The camera man had a bunch of needles next to him and gloves wore. He was smiling happily and evilly. He came closer and pushed one of the needles in my arm, injecting something into my veins.

'What the hell! What are you doing! What is this?' The camera man laughed but explained anyway: ' I thought you would know what this is. It's something you were, how to put it, attached to. It is drugs!'

I was confused. So he was making me high? That wasn't too bad. Drugs was only really dangerous when you take an overdose. Wait a second! He seemed to see the shock in my eyes.

'Imagine.' He began:' The great Sherlock Holmes takes overdoses after his best and only friend marries.'

I couldn't wrap my head around it. Why make it so complicated?

He took a second needle and injected a second dose. ' Just think about Johns face. His best friend committing suicide. I bet he'll blame himself. He'll cry. Your parents might cry too but that's all. Your brother will fake some tears in front of the camera. But I bet Anderson and Donovan will party and Lestrade will probably join.

I didn't want to believe it but i knew it was true. Who would care? John? Maybe Molly? But that's all. I was just a tool and a freak anyway. But I had been all my life so I just ignored all the painful words and pretended to not care.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mycroft's phone call

Mycroft's phone call

As he took the third needle, I realized i didn't even know his name. So I asked.

'What's your name?' 'Really Sherlock, you are dying and this is what you ask?' 'Well, I at least want to know who killed me.' The camera man seemed to think about it, but then he smiled, 'Nah, you would probably find a way to transmit the agents or whoever will find you, my name. But if you really want to call me something. Then call me John.'

I glared at him. I wasn't going to call my killer the same name as my only friend. He was about to give me my 4th shot when something buzzed. He looked confused.

'It's my phone, idiot.' He looked angry. 'Where is it?' 'My jacket.'

I couldn't help but smirk at his uncertainties as he stuck his hand in my jacket. He took out the phone and looked at the caller.

'Who is it?' I asked. 'It is some guy named Mycroft. What kind of name is that?'

Mycroft? My brother was calling? Why would he do that?

'That, my ignorant friend, is the most important person in the English government and in whatever else he got himself tangled in. And also my brother. I would advise you to let me talk to him, or he'll probably send some man to look where i am.'

The camera man, and soon to be murderer didn't seem sure but, 'One wrong word, one hint and i'll tell my men to kill John. You are to tell him you are in your flat, safe and well, maybe a little drunk.' He untied one of my hands and gave me my phone.

I dialled my brother's number and it didn't take long before he answered.

Mycroft: Sherlock! Where are you! John told me you suddenly left! He is worried!

I couldn't help but grin at this.

Sherlock: I was getting tipsy and decided to go home I didn't want to destroy the fun. Tell John not to worry and enjoy the party.

Mycroft: Are you sure you're fine? You don't usually get drunk unless you want to.

I knew I only had one chance to get this right. I needed to give my brother an unnoticed message so he knew something was wrong and he would go and protect John and maybe save my life. And that's when it hit me. When I was a small child and got distressed, I would tell my brother one sentence, no one would know something was wrong, only he would understand.

Sherlock: I was fine yesterday, I am fine today and I'll be fine tomorrow. Go to the party. Talk to John, have some fun. You are too stressed out.

Silence on the other side of the line. Had my brother understood, would he check on John? All i wanted to hear now was one sentence, that one sentence that meant he had understood it.

Mycroft: I agree, and I am certainly happy for you. I'll give John your regards.

Mycroft hung up and i gave the camera man my phone, hiding my smile from him. It would be alright. If Mycroft was there, John would be safe.


	6. Chapter 6 - A love wasted away

A love wasted away

You Homles boys are very, very strange.' My capturer said as he retied my hand.

'Well, if you didn't know that already, then you are an awful spy.'

With a sigh of annoyance he took up another needle and the next dose was in my body. I wasn't sure which drugs it was, but i was kind of sure, i had just been given enough to die.

'You must be sad, Sherlock.' He suddenly said, 'After all this time you die without being able to tell John how you really feel for him.' 'What do you mean?' 'Ho, come on Sherlock. Don't lie to yourself, you know you love him. You loved him from the very moment you knew he had shot that cabby. Don't you?'

I looked away. He was right, John was the only one he had ever felt this much about. I would have told him, but John had clearly made it known that HE WAS NOT GAY. As he so often did. Not noticing how much this was hurting me.

'You loved him with all your heart. You would do anything for him, wouldn't you Sherlock. But you didn't have the nerves to tell him, and then you died. You saw how heartbroken your Johnyboy was. It would have been very hard for you not to run up to him after that very touching talk he had "with you" on the cemetery. But then he met Mary. And your entire hope and dreams came crashing down. I bet you knew it from the very moment you saw them that it was meant to be. That John was happy without you.' I shivered, he sounded a scary bit like Moriarty. And off course every word he said was true.

'Ho well, too bad for you.' And he took the last injection and gave me my last shot.


	7. Chapter 7 - The picture

The picture

My eyes started to get heavy. It had been 5 minutes since Mycroft had called. The camera man had gone to my room. I didn't know why and i didn't care. My brain was getting fuzzy. I hated it when my senses abandoned me.

'Look what i found!' The camera man said, coming back into the room. 'Is this what i think it is?'

A looked at what he was holding and sighed. Oh no. How had he found THAT. It was a picture of John. My favorite picture. I had taken it myself. He hadn't noticed but he looked perfect on it. His hair a little fuzzy, his eyes concentrated and his body relaxed. The background wasn't too bad either. And i hadn't been able to keep myself from printing it and putting it in a frame. But i kept it well hidden, up to today. Today i had taken one last glimpse at it and thrown it in the garbage along with my dreams of ever being Mr. Watson.

'So i was right! You do love him! Oh, Sherlock, sooooooooo romantic. This must hurt so bad!'

It looked like he was going to continue the taunting, so i started to count the seconds again. But then a phone went again. His phone.

He picked it up and listened, threw the phone down, picked it up again and put it in a pocket. 'I got news of the party, Sherlock. Your brother arrived and he is now coming here. Apparently he wasn't convinced you were okay. But don't worry. You'll still die. Only you will die alone.'

He bent down and started to untie me. Was he untying me? When he was finished he pressed the picture in my arms and left. I tried to get up and run after him, but my muscles didn't do as i told them. I turned my head in an uncomfortable position and looked at picture. The camera man was right. It was a 25 minute drive from the wedding to my flat. And i would probably only have 15 maybe 18 minutes before i was gone.

I couldn't help it. For the first time in forever a tear fell from my eyes and onto the picture.


	8. Chapter 8 - Goodbye

Goodbye

As the tears came falling i wondered. What would they say at my funeral? Well i knew it from a few people already.

John: I know most people didn't like Sherlock. You found him evil, sadistic a sociopath, a freak or crazy. He didn't seem human to most. Sometimes he didn't seem human to me. But he was. He was crazy, brilliant man with a heart in the right place. He just couldn't put it into words so he chose to ignore them. He helped me through hard times and got me into trouble. The rest hadn't been audible over John's sobs.

Anderson: I don't know what to say. I never really new him and we weren't really friends. In fact you might say he hated me, or i hated him. But now that i think about it, i don't actually think he is a fraud. I do think he is a bastard, yes. But not a fraud, no. I couldn't help but laugh at him. This man was a madman, who didn't know what he wanted.

Donovan: I told you! One day solving case wasn't going to be enough! He killed all those people! He is a freak and has always been a freak. He is best off dead! I was angry at her for saying those thing. I know she didn't like or trust me, but this was my funeral! You don't say those thing at a funeral!

Lestrade: Me and Sherlock had our differences. He was never really kind to the victims, the families or me. He would always love the most horrible cases and have a terrible timing for announcing his fondness. He didn't know my name. But he was a great man. A real great man. I couldn't help but be kind of touched by this. I knew that Lestrade had some kind of respect for me but he had never said anything about it.

Mrs. Hudson: She had just cried.

But i wondered. How would my parents react now that it was true. Or Mycroft, would he care? Or would he just fake it like they had said.


	9. Chapter 9 - No

No

As my tears fell over the picture it looked like John was crying. It made me think of the tears he had shed when i "died". He had begged me not to be dead. Not to be gone. And a few minutes ago i had said i would be there for him. And here i was. Dying, again.

I would leave John alone again. I would bring sadness on him on his wedding day. His best friend would have died on the day he deemed the most important and happy day of his life.

No. No. No! I couldn't do this. I wouldn't die! I would stay alive to annoy Donovan. To beat Anderson. To know better than Lestrade. To shoot holes in the walls. To solve crimes. To be there for John (and Mary). To let Mycroft worry about me and Mrs. Hudson take care of me. And to show those Moriarty fans that killing Sherlock isn't that easy.

Mycroft would be able to get here fast. I mean it was Mycroft, he had enough minions to help him. I was going to go to the hospital and get saved just in time. The newspaper was going to write about it. John would scold at me, Mycroft probably too and Lestrade and maybe even Mrs. Hudson.

As i concentrated on every breath i took, i started to wonder. It was so strange how people react to death. When you die, the only thing they can do is say good things about you. But if you live, they'll keep on treating you the same way. It was strange. And people would say, the person had lost the battle and died. But I thought about it differently. The person had been fighting the battle against death his entire life and now he just made peace with it and died. No more no less.

I noticed my breaths were getting shallower and my hands were starting to shake. It had been 9 minutes since my kidnapper had left and already my body was starting to lose control.


	10. Chapter 10 - Mind palace

Mind palace

I had to do something. I had to hide from death, cheat it away. Something. I needed to have my mind fully set on surviving.

That's when i realized how dumb i was. My mind palace. I just needed to go to my mind palace and concentrate on the beating of my heart and the breath flowing through my lungs. But I couldn't get there. I couldn't get to my mind palace. This had never happened before. Normally i would always be able to find comfort in my mind. But it had locked me out. My mind was locking me out of my self.

I started to panic. What could I do? I knew that i needed to calm down. Slow the blood flow. Keep the drugs from spreading. But I couldn't, I was having a panic attack.

I tried to calm down, breathe, to get in control. I wasn't going to die! I was going to survive, for John. But i couldn't breathe anymore and my eyes fell shut. I was struggling for breath, like a fish on land, clutching the picture in my hands.

I heard the door open downstairs, but I couldn't concentrate. My heart was beating in my ears and i was gasping for air. The tear marks still visible on my face. The door of the room flew open. I tried to open my eyes, see who was there. But I couldn't. I felt cold hands lifting me out of the chair and carrying me down.

I could faintly hear someone yell my name. But I couldn't make out who it was. I was put on a bed and a bunch of voices were all around me, through my eyelids I could see flashing lights.

I tried to speak, just to say anything. But only blood came out of my mouth. When I vomited the blood I felt my entire body fall still. I wasn't gasping anymore, my body wasn't shaking, my eyelids weren't fluttering. I drew one more shaky breath and let oblivion take me. I had made my peace.


	11. Chapter 11 - Mycroft's POV

Mycroft's POV

John had just called. He had seemed really worried. Sherlock had run off. Sherlock did strange thing, but he didn't run off just like that, certainly not on the wedding day of his best friend. I tried calling him, he didn't answer, which wasn't unusual. But mostly when someone called he would just hang up, not let it ring.

I was just about to call again, when he called back. Odd. He seemed a little hazed. I wondered. Was he on drugs? Certainly not now! But then he said something strange, even for him. It took me a while but then I remembered where I knew it from.

When Sherlock had been small, he had been bullied. I had of course found out but Sherlock had begged him not to tell their parents. I had agreed on one condition. Sherlock would make up a sign to tell me when he needed help or was distressed and I would tell him I had understood it with my own sign. And now Sherlock had used it. On purpose. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

I hung up. He had told me to go to John's party. Clearly an other hint. John was involved and in potential danger. I had raced down to Johns wedding. But the traffic was terrible. I tried to connect my men, tell them they needed to go to check on Sherlock. But alas, my phone had forsaken me. My batteries were dead.

When I arrived there I saw John. He was dancing with his wife and slightly tipsy. 'John!' I called him. He came smiling. 'Glad you could make it, Mycroft! Any word of Sherlock?' I wanted to tell him that i figured something was wrong with Sherlock, but he seemed so happy. I knew Sherlock wouldn't want me to destroy this for his secret crush. (Come on. It was so clear as the sky) 'Don't worry John. I called him, he said he had drunk too much and he wasn't feeling to well. He is at his flat.'

John smiled even brighter. I knew he had a drink too much. He was babbling about a murder of some kind during his best man's speech. First I thought it was the nerves. But this makes more sense.'

Murder? Oh no! I couldn't believe Sherlock spent this much time with this idiot! Sherlock was in danger! I knew that all ready. But murder. 'I am so sorry John. But i have to go and check on Sherlock. See if he needs anything.' And I was running off. I told my chauffeur to make sure John Watson was safe at all times and took the car. Driving at full speed to 221B Baker street.

When i arrived all seemed well. I rushed upstairs to a horrible sight. There he was. In his armchair. Gasping for breath, shaking violently. Drug overdose. I ran to him and took him in my arms. Picking him up in my arms, grabbing his phone at the same time. I called 911 and was lucky they were only a street away.

I saw I was losing him and screamed his name. Trying to keep him conscious. I ran outside to the ambulance on his way here. They put him in it and drove of.

I answered all the questions. They left, and I sank down. It had started to rain. I grabbed my head with my hands. Ho Sherlock, please, don't die. I wished.

Even though we are distant, he is my brother, and i will always love him.


	12. Chapter 12 - Rise and shine

Rise and shine

Brightness. that was the first thing I thought. The bright light was shining right through my eyelids. I wanted to tell John to put those dam lights out. But the only sound that came out my throat was some dry croaking. My lips and throat was dry. Why were my lips dry? I tried to open my eyes. But I regretted it immediately. John had still not turned those lights off.

I still had no idea where I was. I knew it wasn't my flat. Even the floor of my flat felt better than this crappy bed. Maybe I was in John's clinic. But what would I do there and how could there be so much light. I took a deep breath. This was enough for me to know where I was. The hospital. Only the hospital smelled like this. But why was I in the hospital.

A heard a few people come in. 'Oh God. Is he still here? One of them said. (A woman in her late 30) Where they talking about me. 'Yes, he refuses to leave before he wakes up.' the doctor answered. 'Who is he?' 'It says it is his brother.' Those words were enough for me to lose every sense of direction. So I was in the hospital and my brother has been here, for apparently a long time, refusing to leave until I was awake.

The nurse started again: 'What is he doing here anyway?' 'Overdose. Or that is what the files. His brother there claims someone tried to kill him.' Oh right, the murder attempt. Almost dying. Now I remembered. I tried to sit up, but groaned. I felt a terrible ache in my stomach. 'Doc, he is waking up.' I felt their hands pressing me in my back pushing me upright slowly. 'Can you open your eyes Mr. ... Holmes.' I tried to tell them it was too bright but again only a croack came out. 'Wait a second sir.' I heard water running and a cup was pressed against my lips.

I slowly started to drink. Knowing that drinking to fast could upset my stomach. 'Thank you. Could you maybe dim the lights? It is a little bright.' When they did it i was finally able to open my eyes. A few tubes were sticking out of my body. 'We had to...' 'Pump my stomach. I know.' i interrupted the doctor. I turned to look at my brother and saw him sit in an uncomfortable chair. Sleeping. Next to him there stood a little cabinet. On it stood the picture.

'He was the one to call the police. Mr. Holmes. A little after you were in operation he came here. He demanded that he could stay. He stayed here the entire night and day. You were out an entire day. He took this picture with him. He said you dropped it.' The nurse said.

'Could you leave me with my brother. We need to talk.' I told her. She seemed to hesitate. 'Now.' I said. And they were of.


	13. Chapter 13 - It never happened, agree?

It never happened, agree?

When I was sure they were both gone, i woke my brother with one firm shake. He sat up and tensed but when he saw me he calmed down again, and tensed up again. 'Sherlock! Are you alright?' he asked.

I am fine now, Mycroft. And apparently i have you to thank for. 'Well if it hadn't been for me you would still have been in your chair and dead.' Yes, but nothing mad you stay here, the entire time. In such an uncomfortable chair.' I smirked.

'Sherlock.' he said, suddenly sounding very serious. 'I know you might not believe me. I didn't act properly through these years and i should have been there for you. But i am you big brother. And i do care for you. Every day i worry about you. I really do love you as a brother. And i promise i'll always be there to protect you.

I was astonished. I knew he cared. I cared too. But i never thought he might have cared this much. He had ignored me ever since he had left for university.

He took the picture on the cabinet next to him. 'When i came into your flat. I was horrified. I had never been so scared my entire life. i brought you down and got you into the ambulance. When they left with you, i saw the picture on the ground. You must have dropped it and i took the liberty to take it with me.

Mycroft, it is not what it seems. The killer made...' I started. 'Don't Sherlock. I know. I knew from the first time i saw you together. You love him. And that's okay.' 'NO IT'S NOT MYCROFT!' i jelled. ' He loves Mary, not me. I shouldn't hold on to dreams like that.' 'Sherlock, do you remember what father always says? Never stop hoping. It's alright to hope John might care for you the way you care for him, as long as you don't drive him and Mary apart, you are allowed to love him.

I nodded. Mycroft? 'Yes Sherlock.' 'Could you do me a favor? Could you not tell John about this. No wait don't interrupt. Don't tell him about this talk or about the murder attempt will you? It was his wedding day. I know John, he'll blame himself for not noticing. I don't want that.

'Okay, i understand. I won't tell. Whey don't you sleep for a little longer, you aren't fully rested. You'll be released in about 5 hours. I'll take you home and we will figure out what to tell the rest.'

With a smile i layed back down and fell asleep. Unaware that my brother put the picture under my arm as he left the room to make sure no one spoke of this to anyone.


	14. Chapter 14 - My naive Watson

My naïve Watson

I was home again. John was sitting at the other side of the room in his old chair, with a cup of tea in his hand. I had just returned, been home for an hour. Mycroft and i had decided what to tell John. I had been drunk and had a hangover. I didn't feel like coming outside of the house for 2 and a half of a day because of that.

John had just heard my story. He was smiling, he was buying it. For some reason i was sad. I had hoped that maybe he hadn't believed it and pressed on. That i didn't have to lie to him, again. But he didn't. He was still naive. After all this time he could still swallow fairy tales.

But at least he was happy, and that was all that matters. Just like my mother says: If you truly love someone, then you'll be happy when that person is happy, even if that means you can't have him/her for yourself.

And I do love you John Watson. I really do.


End file.
